Elsa in the Gang
by ElegantStarr
Summary: Elsa is tired of being responsible and joins a gang but it backfires horribly.


_I'm going to put this little warning at the beginning of all of my fanfics… I have such a dark soul it is almost black. I mean honestly, so most of my stories are going to be very angsty, probably not death because I enjoy lots of torture like things for example lover almost dies or is kidnapped and found later on and lives… Actually that sounds pretty close to all of them… So happy endings! Alright I'll stop now. If you like it then you better put a like of it! Thanks everyone!_

_This is a one-shot but if anyone REALLY likes it and I mean __**REALLY**__ likes it I MIGHT continue it…_

Anna was racing down the street in Manhattan, heart pounding in her chest. "Come on come on!" she muttered under her breath, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. "Come on Elsa, where are you?" For the past week Elsa had been hanging around with the local gang, determined to escape her pressured life as the parent to Anna and their younger brother Olaf. Hans, the leader of the gang was known, by anyone who cared to listen, as a clever but evil murderous son of a bitch. Elsa didn't listen.

Minutes seemed to pass like hours as Anna drove endlessly around the city searching all of the gangs hiding spots until finally, an hour after starting, Anna spotted Hans' car parked outside a dilapidated building in one of the emptiest parts of town. Anna skidded to a stop outside of the building, tires screeching on the pavement. She leapt out of the vehicle. "Shit! You can't just barge in you dumb ass! You'll get shot! Think, think." Anna paused to search around the building stopping at a low broken window. She hauled herself up, and after peeking around, all the way into the building. "Now where could they be? Probably near the top of the building." She decided, and started looking for a set of stairs. After searching for a few minutes Anna spotted a stairwell leading up, she took the stairs two at a time until she reached the top landing. Pausing outside the door Anna could hear four or five male voices and one female voice. _Elsa! _She thought. And slowly creaked the door open, the sight that awaited her was horrifying.

Elsa was on the floor in only her underwear, and barely at that, her shirt and pants lying tattered on the floor beside her. Elsa had her arms crossed protectively over her chest with her back to the red haired demon, Hans, who had a gun pointed to her head, his goons surrounding them both.

"If you don't comply I will shoot you then I will shoot your sister and your little brother." Elsa quivered but stayed silent. By the door Anna quietly pulled her hand gun out of her jeans and held it up at arms length, marching over to where Hans was standing, shoving between goons until she had planted herself between him and her sister. Elsa looked up at her, "Anna? No!" But Anna wouldn't listen. "Leave my sister alone asshole." She stated boldly, Hans just laughed and aimed his gun at Anna's chest, she pointed hers at his head. She saw as if in slow motion, him pull the trigger, and at almost the same time she pulled her trigger. As she fell to the floor in agony she could see the bullet enter Hans' head directly between his eyes. Instantly his goons scattered unsure of what to do without a leader.

Anna looked up. Elsa was hovering over her speaking but Anna couldn't hear her, couldn't feel the bullet lodged in her chest, there was nothing, and slowly the darkness clouded her eyesight and her entire world.

Elsa watched as Anna's eyes closed and she pressed her hands to the wound yelling, "Anna! Anna? Anna! Please, please don't leave me! Anna! You need to w-wake up, p-pleas!" She jerked Anna off the floor and staggered outside. Spotting Anna's car Elsa pulled the keys out of Anna's pockets and loaded her into the backseat before racing to the hospital.

Upon arriving the paramedics took Anna inside, performing chest compressions and attempting to stop the bleeding. Elsa collapsed to her knees wracking sobs tore through her body, one paramedic walked over to her with a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders leading her inside. He sat her in a chair and rubbed her back between her shoulder blades until her sobs subsided and she fell into a deep sleep on his shoulder.

Elsa woke up to a gentle shake of her shoulders. The paramedic from before was standing over her, "Hey, the doc has news on your sister." He smiled warmly, Elsa sat up ramrod straight in her chair and gathered the blanket around her shoulders, looking directly at the doctor. He started speaking, "Your sister had a bullet lodged in her chest, we've removed it, unfortunately it nicked her heart so we had to repair that too. She's in recovery right now." He held up a hand as Elsa tried to speak, "you can't see her just yet, why don't you go home, get changed and then come back?" Elsa nodded and stood up. "Kristoff, why don't you take her in your car?" The paramedic nodded and took Elsa's elbow in his hand. "Come on, I'll take you to my car and you can tell me how to get to your home." Elsa nodded and let him lead her out, still wrapped in the blanket.

An hour later she was back, freshly showered and changed with Olaf in tow. Walking up to the front desk she asked to see Anna. "I'm sorry miss but your sister is still in recovery. If you like I can page the doctor and he can come talk to you." Elsa nodded and walked over to the waiting area to sit down with Olaf.

Soon the doctor was out and talking to her, "she'll be out of recovery soon, if you want I can show you to the cafeteria and you and your brother can get some food on me. I'll come get you when we move her okay?" Elsa nodded and tugged on the sleepy Olaf next to her, "Where are we going Elsy? I wanna see Anna!" Olaf cried, "I know buddy but we are gonna go get some food and the nice doctor will come get us when we can go see Ana, alright?" She picked him up ad placed him on her hip, he rested his head on her shoulder and fell back to sleep.

When the doctor came back both Elsa and Olaf were dozing with their heads on the tale. The doctor touched Elsa's shoulder and she jumped into consciousness. "You can see her now if you want, She's awake but very tired." Elsa nodded and picked up Olaf before following after the doctor to room 101.

Inside Anna was hooked up to what seemed like hundreds of machines that were monitoring everything. Her eyes were closed and she was struggling to breath, but she was alive. Upon hearing the door open Anna cracked her eyes open only to open them all the way when she saw Elsa. Elsa set Olaf in a nearby chair where he immediately curled up fast asleep. "Elsa?" She whirled around and stopped next to Anna's bed and hesitantly reached out to hold one of Anna's hands. "Hey" Elsa whispered. Anna closed her eyes and smiled before opening the green orbs once more, "I-I'm g-glad you're okay, " She gasped out, "Shh, I'm fine don't talk okay? You are going to be just fine and we are going to live a fantastic life together with Olaf until one of us finds a husband, and then we'll live happily ever after." Anna smiled and nodded imperceptibly. At that moment the paramedic, Kristoff, entered the room with flowers.


End file.
